Single Girl
by Tahh Halliwell
Summary: Para James, ela apenas era completa e simplesmente... única. Singular. 'Pontos de Vista intercalados 'JL


**Single Girl**

_Por Tahh Black_

* * *

Oh, droga. 

Quanto tempo mais eu vou ter que agüentar, ham? Alguém pode me dizer, por favor? É, e aí quem sabe também possa aproveitar para me explicar o porquê de eu estar falando sozinho nesse exato momento em pleno Salão Comunal às seis e meia da manhã?

Certo, vamos começar isso do começo.

Meu nome é James Insônia Potter. Digo, Isaac. James Isaac Potter. Mas quem é meu amigo me chama de Prongs – originário de minha forma animaga, um cervo. Tenho dezessete anos, cabelos pretos, miopia, 1,85 de altura e não faço a mínima idéia do quanto eu peso – aliás, não ligo muito para isso. Jogo quadribol – e muito bem, diga-se de passagem – como artilheiro, além de ser o capitão há dois anos. Fui nomeado monitor no quinto ano, e monitor-chefe em meu sétimo.

E tudo isso nos leva de volta ao ponto inicial.

A minha insônia.

Digo, _Lily Evans_.

Minha companheira na monitoria, Lily é simplesmente a pessoa mais perfeita que possa existir. Sim, ela é linda. Ruiva – eu amo ruivas, eu simplesmente deliro com ruivas. Minha mãe é ruiva, minha avó era, e provavelmente todas as mulheres da minha família também. É como uma maldição de família. Só que é boa. _Muito boa_ – e eu pretendo seguí-la; portanto, _tenho_ que me casar com a Lily. É uma questão de necessidade. Bom, de qualquer modo, Lily tem olhos estonteantemente verdes – como esmeraldas – que contrastam com sua pele ligeiramente clara, cheia de sardinhas. Ela possui dentes perfeitamente retos e brancos, seus cabelos não são nem lisos, nem cacheados, mas sim cheios de ondas que deixam qualquer um maluco – ou qualquer um que se chame James Potter, estude em Hogwarts, e fique até altas horas pensando na garota pela qual é apaixonado. Passando da descrição de seu rosto, Lily tem um corpo totalmente perfeito. Estonteante. Maravilhoso. Lily não tem nada em excesso. É charmosa, fofa, além de ter uma personalidade completamente... eu não sei, palpável, talvez. É. Lily tem _muita_ personalidade, é uma garota totalmente única. Muito prestativa e gentil, admiro isso nela. Aliás, o que é que eu não admiro nela?

Bem, talvez a sua teimosia e seu jeito estourado perante a coisa que mais lhe irrita no mundo: eu.

Dizem... que os opostos se atraem. E talvez isso seja uma das poucas coisas que ainda me fazem não desistir da Lily. Eu sei que eu realmente gosto dela e tudo o mais. Mas chega uma hora em que parece que o mundo está para explodir em cima de você, que tudo vai cair na sua cabeça e que você vai morrer se não fizer nada.

E é assim que eu estou me sentindo. Completa e totalmente perdido.

Perdido num mar de ondas ruivas, com esmeraldas verdes me perseguindo por todo o lado.

É como se eu tivesse a plena certeza de que eu já não posso viver sem a Lily. E isso me deixa mal. Porque ela simplesmente _não entende_. Por mais que eu insista, e bata o pé, e insista mais e prove de todas as maneiras imagináveis, Lily não acredita que eu finalmente tenha mudado, e mudado por causa dela, pelo simples fato de que, inegavelmente, eu a amo.

Certo. Agora são sete da manhã e eu finalmente estou ficando com sono – talvez eu só precisasse desabafar um pouco para o... nada, a respeito de minha nada mole vida de cervo apaixonado. Ótimo. Faltam duas horas para o início das aulas, eu não dormi _nada_, e me sinto completamente morto.

Oh, droga.

* * *

Um raio de sol acaba de despertar Lily Evans de seu sono. Que dia ótimo!

Bem, ele tem tudo para ser ótimo – esperamos que siga o previsto -, já que _sempre_ que eu invento de dormir no dormitório da Grifinória, e não no dos Monitores-Chefe, o dia tende a ser ótimo. São oito horas, como normalmente são quando eu acordo. Então, nada de novo até agora. Além disso, Marlene está roncando, o que é completamente normal, segundo o que se conhece por rotina do dormitório das meninas.

Não que eu a siga.

Ham, o que eu vou vestir?

Estou olhando para dentro do meu armário com cara de maluca – pf, só a cara? – e não estou em um dia criativo. Bem, vai isso aí mesmo.

A saia normal, da farda. Uma blusa branca. A gravata. Meias listradas – preto, branco, preto, branco, preto, branco, e assim sucessivamente – e o sapato. Também prendi os cabelos, em um rabo de cavalo, mas a maldita franja que eu cortei não fica presa. Tudo bem, nada vai estragar o meu dia.

Coloquei os brincos de argola – totalmente costumeiros; eu adoro – e finalmente desci as escadas. Sozinha. Também é _muito_ comum.

Eu esperava encontrar nada mais do que... _ninguém_ no Salão Comunal, já que é bem difícil de alguém acordar antes de quinze pras nove na Torre da Grifinória. Mas... havia alguém lá.

- _Potter?_ – perguntei para o ar, para o nada, para o... vácuo?

Ele não respondeu.

Cheguei mais perto, por trás da poltrona, sem fazer barulho, para ver o que ele estava fazendo. E descobri que Potter estava... dormindo. Nossa! Incrível como as pessoas são diferentes enquanto dormem. Isso é tão estranho.

Já que, tipo, Potter está completamente calmo, sereno e todas essas coisas que combinam com tranqüilidade. E considerando-se que normalmente Potter é todo agitado, escandaloso e tudo o mais, isso é algo relativamente estranho.

Bem, mais estranho ainda é o fato de que, enquanto Potter está dormindo, eu poder observá-lo de um modo melhor. E eu posso notar algumas coisas. Como por exemplo... seu cabelo bagunçado não é _tão_ feio como eu costumo dizer, e ele fica realmente gato sem óculos. E com óculos. Aliás, eu vou dizer, Potter é totalmente gato de qualquer jeito. Acho que até de calcinha rosa ou algo do tipo. Deve estar em seu sangue, eu não sei. Talvez o filho dele também venha a ser um gato. É, se o filho dele for simpático, eu deixo ele se casar com a minha filha. Vai ser legal.

Ah, não! Eu estou fazendo de novo! Pára, Lily, pára, pára, pára, pára!

Eu estou supondo, mesmo que inconscientemente que _eu de algum modo gosto do Potter_. E eu não posso fazer isso. Eu tenho que me lembrar das regras: não se apaixone por um maroto; marotos não são os caras certos; você se arrependerá se vier a se envolver com um maroto...

Acho melhor eu sair daqui. Rápido!

Eu estava lá no buraco do retrato já. Mas voltei. É, só vou conjurar um lençol pra ele. Ta meio frio.

* * *

Cara, eu tombei. Eu sei que eu tombei porque eu estou vendo a parte interna das minhas pálpebras, o que significa que eu estou _meio-dormindo_. Mas, estou com ligeiro receio de acordar e descobrir que faltei a primeira aula. Ou seja: 

Dois períodos com McGonagall!!

- CARALHO!

- OH MEU MERLIN!

- LILY?

- POTTER!

Ao que me parece, Lily estava saindo sorrateiramente pelo buraco do retrato, com suas meias listradas – preto, branco, preto, branco, preto, branco, e assim sucessivamente – legais. Lily é uma pessoa muito criativa – cada roupa que eu vejo essa garota usando.

Bem, mas de qualquer modo, eu falei o palavrão, Lily gritou o nome de Merlin em vão, e então nós nos assustamos com nós mesmos.

- Você me assustou, Potter – ela disse, com a mão no peito, arfando.

- Você também – sorri para ela, simpático. Ou pelo menos tentei ser, mas acho que não agradei. Ela apenas me lançou um meio cínico.

- Por que você dormiu aqui no... Salão Comunal? – ela perguntou, franzindo o cenho, enquanto me analisava como se eu tivesse algum problema mental ou coisa do tipo.

- Porque eu estava afim – dei de ombros. Não vou simplesmente dizer a ela que dormi aqui porque estava com insônia. Esta, por culpa dela.

_É. Não vou dizer._

- Afim, é? – ela não levou muita fé na minha desculpa. Também, eu deveria imaginar. Lily também não é burra como algumas das outras garotas. Na verdade, Lily é muito mais inteligente do muito cara por aí. E isso a torna feminista.

E isso apenas faz com que ela me atraia ainda mais, se isso for possível.

- Certo. Eu estava com insônia. Satisfeita? – eu disse logo e de uma vez. Curto e grosso, como dizem.

- Não – falou com simplicidade, em seguida sentando-se no braço do meu sofá, conseqüentemente de frente para mim – Qual o motivo da sua insônia?

Engoli em seco.

Eu jurei que não ia dizer. Então, eu não vou dizer.

* * *

Por que eu estou perguntando coisas como essa? Aliás, por que eu estou aqui mesmo? Por que estou às oito e vinte e cinco, em pleno Salão Comunal vazio – senão por mim e Potter – conversando sobre a insônia do maroto à minha frente, um assunto completamente dele, que não faz referência nenhuma a mim, nem me interessa, nem me importa, nem me fará diferença na vida?

Eu sinceramente não sei.

- E então? Vai falar? – perguntei, mais uma vez sem pensar antes.

Nota mental: tomar mais cuidado com a minha língua. Ela pode ser completamente traidora e do mal quando quer.

- Você – disse, simplesmente, colocando o lençol de lado. E voltando o olhar demoradamente para o objeto de tecido fino.

Engoli em seco. _Ele__ vai saber que fui eu._

- O que tem eu? – perguntei, baixo, enquanto dava uma olhada no lençol e tramava algo para que ele não soubesse que fui eu. _Um _Obliviate_, talvez_.

- O motivo – ele pegou no lençol, cheirou, apalpou, franziu o cenho, e voltou-se para mim, estendendo o tecido de cor creme.

Permaneci estática.

- Eu sou o... _motivo_? – perguntei, com receio.

Ele continuou por mais algum tempo em silêncio, observando o lençol, e então estendeu-o para mim novamente.

- Vê isso? – revirei os olhos. "É claro que sim", eu disse. – É como se... o seu cheiro estivesse impregnado em tudo o que toca, é como se eu tivesse decorado todas as sensações que a sua presença me traz, é como se esse mero objeto, que eu tenho plena certeza de que foi obra sua... – sorriu um pouco, assanhando os cabelos. Fechei os olhos com força. Os abri, e encarei-o – ...é como se isso já me trouxesse a sensação de tocar você, pelo simples fato de que ele... tem a ver contigo.

Respirei fundo. E notei que ele fez o mesmo.

O que era aquilo? Uma declaração em plena manhã de segunda-feira, às oito e trinta e cinco?

- Você não sabe, Lily, por quanto tempo eu arquitetei um plano, envolvendo flores, bombons e todas essas coisas totalmente clichês. Um plano que te trouxesse de uma vez por todas pra mim, e que te fizesse entender que... você é única. Você é uma garota totalmente singular, sabe, não há outra igual a você. E é por isso que eu preciso da Lily Amber Evans, a ruiva de olhos verdes que me faz... perder a cabeça, eu não sei definir isso. Eu não preciso de nenhuma outra garota, Lily, entenda... – me olhou nos olhos, suspirou. Umedeceu os lábios, para finalmente falar - ...se eu tiver você.

- James, eu...

- Não. – ele colocou um dedo sobre os meus lábios. E o toque fez com que eu me arrepiasse - Não precisa me dizer agora. Só pense... no que você sente.

* * *

Eu realmente pensei... que ela fosse sair correndo dali, ou então me dar um tapa na cara, ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo. Bem, eu estava preparado para um belo de um fora, assim como todos os outros que eu já ganhei em todos esses anos.

Mas eu não estava preparado para _aquilo_.

Definitivamente não.

* * *

- Só cale a boca, sim?

E no instante seguinte, eu me vi, literalmente, em cima de James Potter.

Nossos lábios se encaixaram com uma facilidade incrivelmente maior do que a que eu imaginava na época em que tinha dezenas de sonhos a respeito deste beijo – sim, eu de fato os tinha. E, eu devo acrescentar, a sensação também é centenas de vezes melhor na vida real.

É como se as borboletas que dançam no seu estômago, se misturassem com aquela sensação incrível que é os pêlos da sua nuca se arrepiarem completamente, enquanto suas mãos passeiam livremente pelos cabelos charmosamente despenteados dele, e as dele pelas suas costas.

O sofá do Salão Comunal nunca mais será o mesmo depois disso, e eu tenho certeza de que nós dois também não.

Bem, beijar James Potter, ser beijada por James Potter, ou estar beijando James Potter não é algo que se possa descrever com palavras. É muito melhor do que aquele bando de tietes que ele tem espalhadas pela escola diziam. É muito melhor do que se fosse com qualquer outra pessoa. Pelo simples fato de que, sim, eu finalmente vou admitir, eu o amo.

Não há mais empecilhos, na verdade. Já que, agora, a minha insegurança e esse estúpido medo de gostar de verdade de alguém estão indo pelo ralo. Ou talvez nunca houvesse empecilhos, e eu apenas os criasse, para justificar esses medos e todos os outros receios.

Bem, eu só sei que com James _tudo_ é diferente. _Tudo mesmo_.

Já que não seria comum que eu não me importasse que alguns alunos do primeiro ano, incluindo a irmã de Marlene, passassem e comentassem o fato de nós sermos extremamente atrevidos a ponto de fazer _coisas assim_ no meio do Salão Comunal.

E é totalmente estranho o fato de eu não ligar nem um pouco para o berro que a Lice deu quando desceu as escadas, que provavelmente acordou Marlene de vez, de modo que ela também se assustou em seguida.

E o fato de Sirius, Remus e Peter estarem gritando coisas como "Aleluia" e "Beija! Beija! Beija!" e pulando pelos sofás – menos o sofá em que nós estamos – também não interfere em nada na minha vida.

Porque essas coisas definitivamente estão acontecendo.

E eu definitivamente não me importo nem um pouco.

Pelo menos não agora.

* * *

**N/B: **olá! AUISHIUAHSIUHA. Eu sou, mais uma vez, beta da fic. Muah. Morram.

Ok. Duas frases que eu tenho certeza que se encaixam perfeitamente não só nessa fic como também em toda a história do James e da Lily.

"Quantas coisas não foram ditas por medo de errar?

Quantas coisas não foram feitas por medo de tentar?"

Hahaha. Né, Lily?

Comentem, pessoas.

Tchau flor! Amo você!

* * *

**N/A:**

Oi pessoas:D

Mais uma oneshot, então. Espero que tenham curtido esse surto total aí.

O nono capítulo de 'Surpresas' já está sendo encaminhado. E, OLHEM, contagem regressiva para as minhas férias! Eu juuuuro, quando eu entrar de férias, vou postar bem mais rápido. Vou ter muito³ mais tempo ;) vocês vão ver.

Faltam 9 dias para minhas aulas acabarem, para ser o dia da minha formatura – e eu ler meu discurso de oradora (_rói as unhas_). Isso contando que eu comecei e acabei de escrever essa oneshot na tarde do dia 06.12.2006 ;D (ou seja, ontem)

Bem, de qualquer modo, eu espero bastantes reviews.

Vocês sabem como isso inspira e tal, né? n.n

Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease, não se esqueçam de comentar, hein? Suas pessoas fofas ;)

**Beeecito.**

_Taiana._


End file.
